1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method for creating a prototype and an apparatus therefor. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a method for creating a prototype of an application capable of linking a user terminal to an external terminal, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An application for a terminal is used in controlling a specific function of the terminal or receiving a specific Internet service through the terminal.
When creating a prototype of the application, an actual input and consequential output state for the terminal cannot be checked, and an Internet service may also not actually be implemented in the terminal. The functions of the terminal, Internet service, and the like imitatively implemented using a prototyping tool may differ from functions of an actual terminal, Internet service, and the like. This may cause problems of a deterioration of a value as a prototype for actually experiencing the functions of the terminal, Internet service, and the like.
To avoid these problems, a program for an input and an output of an actual terminal can be created without using a prototyping tool, but this is inappropriate for creating a prototype in terms of time and cost.
Nevertheless, there has not been proposed so far a method for creating a prototype using functions of an actual terminal, Internet service, and the like.